Friendship Formed: A Hinata Childhood Story
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: Hinata is 7 years old, this is her second year in the academy and she still has no friends. But when a new girl comes in, her and Hinata become close friends after their paired up for a group project. But then something happens...
1. Chapter 1

Friendship Formed: A Hinata Childhood Story

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Lady Hinata! Lets go you don't want to be late for your first day of the academy!" Called Ko.

"I'm coming!" I called and rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around Ko's neck. "Where's daddy?

"He'll come pick you up after school." He said assuringly.

"What about Neji?"

"He already started walking, lady Hinata."

This was my second year of the academy, I'm not really a big fan of talking...I used to sit with Sakura Haruno, until she made friends with Ino Yamanaka. Now I sit alone, and stare at Naruto Uzamaki. Ko tells me not to speak to him, but he seems so sweet, he saved me from bullies once, but ever since then he never looks my way.

As me and Ko headed towards the academy he hugged me goodbye and wished me good luck and walked away.

"Bye mommy," I heard a girl say. She was very thin, pale, has blue eyes, auburn hair which were braided into pigtails. She must have been knew, I've never seen her before. Next to her was a girl with similar features but her hair was waist length, darker blue eyes, and a darker auburn hair, she looked about Neji's age.

"Bye girls have fun." Their mom was even more beautiful, tall, thin, waist length dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She pecked them both on the cheeks. "Daddy will come and pick you 2 up, okay?" And their mother headed inside.

When the first day finnally began, Iruka sensi cleared his throat.

"Welcome back class, I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation. Who wants to share first?"

"I do Iruka sensi!" Called Naruto, who was sitting in the front next to the window and next too Shikamaru and Choji.

Iruka sighed, "Go ahead, Naruto."

Naruto paused and thought about it, "Uhh...I slept..."

Iruka sighed, "Well what about...oh how about our newest student? Roxxi Rameriaz?"

The girl from earlier shyly stood up. Iruka motioned her to come to the front of the room, the girl walked over and stood by his desk.

"Why don't you start by telling us about yourself?"

The girl looked down and began to speak, "My names Roxxi Rameriaz, I'm from the village hidden in the waterfalls, I have 2 older sisters..."

As the girl finished their were murmers, 'Hey she's kinda cute,'

'I want her to be my friend!' 'Who does she think she is?!'

'She's not sitting at are lunch table!'

A few weeks into the school year, when things began to start to calm down and we went back to our normal routine, and we began swimming in tai justu class, Roxxi was _very _skilled, she was put in the advanced team with Sasuke, Sakura and a couple other kids. Me, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were in the begginers.

"Hmph look at those show offs." Shikamaru pointed at Sasuke who was about to dive in.

"Yeah!" Agreed Naruto.

I was just so excited, me and Naruto, in our swimsuits, swimming side by side!

"Alright! Begginers by the deep end!"

Ami was walking right behind me, and it all happened so fast, but before I knew it I was drowning underwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Friends

The last thing I felt was being pulled out of the was being pulled out of the water.

"Good work Roxxi," said Iruka Sensi.

I opened my eyes and began coughing up water then looked around, everybody was staring at my shocked and whispering. I began to cry, and slowly the crowd lessened then Naruto knelt by me.

"Hey whats wrong your okay right? Do you need to go see the school nurse?" Naruto he asked concered.

I was so embarressed. Why did Roxxi have to save me?! It could have saved me the embarressment! I nodded and looked down.

"Well okay if you say so," After that he walked away then only Roxxi was next to me.

"Your okay right? You really had everybody worried." Roxxi said sweetly, yet full of concern.

"Yes I'm fine." I really wasn't, I needed an excuse to get out of here!

Iruka sensi then walked over, "Hinata, would you like to see the school counselor?" Yes. Perfect excuse, I began to continue crying for some reason, I couldn't get the words out. "Roxxi, can you please take Hinata to see your mother?" HER MOTHER?! NO WAY! I CANNOT SEE HER MOTHER!

Roxxi nodded, "Of course." She then helped me up and grabbed my towl, "Come on,lets go." We then began walking.

"Y-your m-mother?" I asked curiously and still embarrassed and upset.

"My moms the school social worker and guidence counselor," Roxxi then went by the desk and smiled, "Good afternoon, ."

The large woman, with pink cheeks and gray curly hair, and square shaped glasses with chains, she reminded me of Santa's wife, looked up and smiled, "Hello Roxxi,"

"Is my mommy here?" She asked sweetly, this made me realize how polite the girl was, and she was so innocent sounding you'd think she was some kind of angel.

"Yes let me just buzz you in," She pressed a button and hit a phone, "Kimi Rameriaz your daughter is here."

Another innocent voice that sounded like a grown up version of Roxxi answered, "Oh just send her in."

Roxxi then opened the door and held it open for me, and we both walked in, I forgot I was dripping water as I was walking, and wrapped the towl tighter around myself. Roxxi then opened the door and the woman from earlier turned around, "Hello girls, take a seat."

"Hinata, want me to stay too." Roxxi asked, I just shrugged. What was I supposed to say exactly?

"Roxxi, why don't you head back to class? I believe gym is almost over can you just get Hinata's clothes?"

"Ok," Roxxi then disappeared and closed the door behind her.

The woman turned to me and wheeled her chair over to the circlur table.

"Take a seat sweetie, don't wory I don't bite."

I smiled shyly and sat down, her office had tons of posters, my favorite said:

"The first words in a friendship is always hello."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

I thought about the reason behind my tears, I could barley remeber, and I wasn't about to tell a stranger my whole life story. "I...well...a girl pushed me in the lake outside during gym class...and I can't swim."

Kimi sensi's eyes widened, "Oh really? What was the name of this girl?"

"Well, I think it was Ami, but I-I'm not sure, she's friends with Roxxi."

Their was then a knock on the door, "Mommy? I have Hinata's clothes."

I hope I didn't just get Roxxi in trouble, her mom then called, "Come in I have a question for you." Roxxi then entered and handed me my clothes and shoes.

"Roxxi, did you see the girl who pushed Hinata in the lake?" Her mom asked sternly.

Roxxi then thought about it, "um...Ami."

"Hinata, why don't you go get dressed."

I did as I was told, and when I returned Roxxi was gone, and Kimi smiled at me, "Okay sweetie I'm going to talk to Iruka sensi and see what can be done, why don't you go back to class."

Again I did as I was told and when I entered the class room everybody looked up at me and quickly looked away and began whispering.

"Alright class, we will be starting a project on the villages and lands around the world, I will be picking your partner." The whole class groaned, but I was glad, who would be my partner? "The list is posted outside class dismissed."

The whole class rushed to the bulliten board:

Naruto & Kiba- Land of Fire

"Yeah we got an easy one!" Kiba and Naruto high fived and ran.

Ino & Sakura- Village hidden in the blossoms

"Sounds pretty!" Squealed Sakura.

Shikamaru & Sasuke-Village Hidden in the Sand

Shikamaru yawns, "What a drag."

Shino & Choji-Village Hidden in the Leaves

Roxxi & Hinata-Village Hidden in the Waterfalls

"Hinata, want to work on it at my house after school?"

Was Roxxi really asking to come over? Nobody _ever _asked my to come over, what do you even do?!

"Um...I'll ask my dad, heres my phone number."

"Oh okay, and maybe you can sleepover too," She handed me her phone number, and began walking towards the main office.

"W-where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm meeting my sister by the office, see you later."

I went outside and saw Ko. "I made a new friend today," I said with no excitment at all.

"Oh did you now?" He asked as he put me up on his shoulders.

"We have do a project together, she wants me to sleep at her house."

"You can ask your father, but I don't think he'll mind, he'll actually be quiet happy you made a new friend."

As we walked home I ran into my dad, "Father, may I sleep at a friends house tonight? We have to work-"

He kept walking making no eye contact, "Do as you wish." Then he picked up Hanabi and kept on walking. I didn't mind, I was used to this kind of treatment. I packed my suitcase and Ko escorted me to her house. I knocked on the door, and a teenager answered, she was a much younger version of Kimi, was everybody in this clan beautiful? She was thin, long dark brown hair waist length, blue eyes, a headband on her forehead. Her hair was down but with 2 buns.

"Oh hello,"

Roxxi then rushed by the door, "Hi,Hinata! Come in. Kumi this is Hinata, the one I was telling you about."

"Oh hi! Are you sleeping over?"

I nodded shyly.

"Okay lets go to my room," I followed Roxxi trying to look casual.

A whole hour had passed and I was actually, for once in my life, having fun. Roxxi was so sweet, and we had so much in common, I knew I could be myself around her. And the project was half way done too.

"We can work on the rest at your house," Roxxi suggested.

"Oh sure," I said. Not realizing what I agreed too, I wonder what father would say when he meets her.

Roxxi yawned, "Oh yeah! Tommarows Saturday, when did Iruka sensi say the project was due?"

"Next Friday..." I was getting nervous for some reason. I could feel something bad was about to happen.


End file.
